Catch of the Day
Catch of the Day is LINE Play's first minigame where users can catch fish. How to Play Select an arena and place where to fish. After carefully selecting which bait and rod to use, you can then start to fish. The game is very similar to how music games work like rockband or DDR. When the floater reaches a bar that says attack, critical or get pearl, tap on your phone to deliver damage to the fish. If you manage to defeat the fish before the timer finishes, you have successfully caught the fish. Otherwise, you may use a badge to extend the time to defeat the fish. In Sea places, the bars will travel from top to bottom, while rivers are from side to side. To ensure maximum damage, use rods that are suited for the correct arena type. You may also use gimmicks to enhance the rod to deliver damage. As you fish, the more experience you will gain that will help your avatar's level up as well as the rod you used to catch the 5 different types of fish: Regular, Prize Catch, Big Game, Mini Fish, King Fish. During events, you can also catch Secret Fish. Arenas Japan Tokyo Bay (Sea) Rural River (River) Hawaii Big Game Arena Arena Entrance (Sea/River) Rainbow Cavern In this arena, only rods that match the daily color will be able to operate at full strength. The only bait that can be used is Luminous Moss, Treat Platters, and Catchnip (elementary and intermediate level). Rainbow Caverns have their own fish but fish from other areas may also appear. Metal fish, which give large amounts of experience and pearls, can also be found here. Cavern Entrance (Sea/River) Cavern Interior (Sea/River) Cavern Depths (Sea/River) Currency Pearls With every fish that is caught, you get pearls. While trying to catch the fish, there will be times when they will drop pearls as well. Gems Gems gained from LINE Play can be used in this minigame as well. They allow you to buy more premium items such as Treat Platter and also tickets for Random Grabs (which is basically similar to Gacha in LINE Play) Badges Badges can be gained through level ups, daily login, and used to buy more particular equipment, continue fighting to catch the fish, or for random grabs. Badges can also be gained when doing the random grabs as well. Equipment There are various types of equipment that can be bought or won from random grabs. Rods Rods can be bought through shops or random grab. All rods have different color types which will affect what fish is attracted. As you use the rods, you will gain experience and level up the rods to become more powerful. In most cases, all rods have 50 uses before they break and need to be repaired, unless you enhanced your rod using rod enhancement which is available after level 26. Bait Below are the different baits available that you can buy in the shop. You can also gain them for free through completing free missions or salvaging. Gimmicks Events Secret Fish Cake Event List of Fish Twelve Garden Rainbow Cavern Big Game Arena Japan *Rural River *Sunny Seaside *Lake Biwa *Northern Sea *Kyoto Pond *Boat *Clear Stream *Tropical Sea Hawaii Amazon